El rescate
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Usagi-san, Nowaki-kun y Miyagui-sensei han sido secuestrados es el deber de sus parejas respectivas rescatarles


_**El Rescate**_

_Junjou Romántica _

En la residencia Usami llego un sobre que fue entregado a Misaki.

-Usagi-san-dice entrando al estudio del escritor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te trajeron esto (entregando la tarjeta)

-(Leyéndola) tírala-dice dándosela a su amante.

-¿Por que?-pregunto extrañado.

-No es nada importante tírala por favor-dijo dirigiéndose a su trabajo.

Misaki antes de botarla quiso leerla esta decía:

"_Usami-sensei esta cordialmente invitado a mi fiesta de compromiso, que se llevara a cabo dentro de una semana espero su respuesta Att: Maria Shiro"_

-*A Usagi-san no le gustan las fiestas creo que ese fan debería saberlo*-pensando eso boto la tarjeta y se fue a preparar la comida

_Junjou Egoísta_

En el apartamento de Hiroki y de Nowaki este llegaba de su trabajo y obviamente siendo esperado indirectamente por su pareja.

-Bien….Bienvenido-dijo nervioso el gran demonio Kamijou.

-Estoy en casa-dijo un sonriente Nowaki.

Este cuando estaba por darle un beso Hiro-san lo evito con cierta tarjeta que era para su amante 4 años menor que él

(Hiro-san: ¿Debías hacer recuerdo eso? (venita de rabia) Yo: bueno es bueno ser especifica XD)

-¿Una invitación para mi?

-Yo creo que si.

-No iré, por que es un día domingo y tengo planeado estar todo el día con Hiro-san-dijo sonriendo.

-I…idiota… bueno ¿quien te la mando?

-Eh (leyéndola de nuevo) Lila Shiro.

-Me acuerdo de ella… es de una muy buena familia, pero es algo rara.

-¿Fue tu alumna?

-Si, pero por un día.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno apresúrate que se esta enfriando la comida-dijo rojo entrando al comedor y un sonriente peliazul siguiéndole el paso

_Junjou Terrorista_

El profesor Miyagi recibió una invitación.

-(Leyendo la invitación) ¿Qué raro?

-¿Qué pasa Miyagi?-dijo el estudiante.

-Al parecer una antigua estudiante mía quiere que vaya a su fiesta de compromiso.

-¿Quién es?

-Sara Shiro.

-¿Shiro-san?

-¿La conoces?

-Bueno fui a su casa una vez, pero ¿Por que te invito?

-No lo se, aquí dice que no solo ella sino sus hermanas presentaran a sus prometidos.

-¿Iras?

-No, esa clase de eventos pomposos no me agradan

Dicho eso se fueron a cenar

Las hermanas Shiro esperaron la respuesta de los tres hombres, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, tomaron medidas mas drásticas después de todo no hay fiesta de compromiso si las novias no tenían a sus prometidos…. Las hermanas Shiro estaban obsesionadas con los tres.

Maria de 25 años rubia, amaba a Usagi-san por que había leído una de sus novelas.

Lila de 20 años castaña, a Nowaki por que un día cuando ella estaba triste el le regalo una flor.

Sara de 18 años pelirroja, a Miyagi por que tal y como Shinobu se enamoro de el desde la secundaria.

Si no aceptaban a invitación por las nuevas aceptarían por las malas.

_Junjou Romántica_

-Usagi-san ya llegue-dijo un castaño pero no escucho respuesta-¿Usagi-san?...-algo preocupado llamo a sus celular pero no contestaba…. ¿Que había pasado?.

_Junjou Egoísta_

-Llegue Nowaki…. ¿Nowaki? (Observando a su alrededor cosas rotas como si hubiera habido una pelea, las llaves y el celular de Nowaki estaban en su lugar ) ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?

_Junjou Terrorista_

-¡Ya llegue!... ¿Miyagi?

El menor preocupado fue a buscarlo por todas partes, cuando se dirigió al estacionamiento el auto estaba ahí.

Los tres semes se hallaron en una sala oscura.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Nowaki.

-En nuestra casa-dijo Lila saliendo de la sombra.

-¿Se puede saber por que estamos en su casa?-dijo Miyagi molesto.

-Bueno Miyagi no hay fiesta de compromiso sin los prometidos ¿No?-dijo saliendo de la sombra Sara.

-¿Y por que nosotros?-dijo algo muy enojado Usagi-san.

-Por que ustedes son perfectos-dijo Maria.

-Pues me niego a casarme-contesto los demás lo siguieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿En serio?… bueno si quieren que les pase algo a esos seres queridos que están siempre con ustedes-dijo la misma dejando atónitos a los tres

-Seria una pena que le pasase algo a Misaki Takahashi-kun ¿no Usami-sensei?-dijo Maria.

-Y a Hiroki Kamijou-san ¿No Nowaki-san?-dijo Lila.

-Y no olvidemos al pequeño Shinobu Takatsuki ¿No Miyagi-sensei?-dijo Sara.

-No se atreverían-dijo Nowaki enojado raro en el.

-Pues si no cumplen nuestra simple demanda, lo haremos-dijo Sara.

-Su demanda es…-dijo Miyagi.

-Simple, Usami-sensei tu debes casarte conmigo, Nowaki-san debes casarte con Lila y usted Miyagi-san con Sara-dijo Maria.

-¿Si aceptamos, los dejaran en paz?-dijo el escritor.

-Pues si.

-Aceptamos-dijeron al unísono.

-¡Excelente! (Chasqueando los dedos y de ahí aparecieron sirvientas) arreglen bien a nuestros prometidos-dijo Sara.

-Tranquilos seremos felices para siempre-dijo Lila mientras se iban las tres riendo sonoramente.

Mientras en la residencia Usami un castaño de ojos verdes había llamado a Aikawa-san para ayudarle, después vino a su casa el profesor junto con Shinobu ya que los tres se conocían bien en si tenían una linda amistad.

Tras todo supieron donde estaba y que paso con ellos.

-Aikawa-san ¿No puedes infiltrarte?

-No puedo saben quien soy-dijo preocupada

-¿Por qué no, nosotros pero vestidos de mujeres?-dijo dando una solución el menor de los tres.

-¡¿QUE?-dijeron completamente rojos los otros dos.

-Bueno si tienen una mejor idea.

-Bien-dijeron de nuevo pero bajando la cabeza.

-Aikawa-san ya sabemos….

Aikawa había llegado con estilistas de sus confianza y con miles de vestidos.

-*Ya lo tenia planeado*-pensaron los tres con una gotita en la sien.

No tenían mucho tiempo así que

Ensayaron todo en menos de unas dos horas y la fiesta era en la noche a las ocho.

Tras lagrimas por la ropa, el maquillaje y una amenaza de aplazar en la materia de literatura a Misaki lograron estar transformados y justo a tiempo.

Ya en la entrada de invitados tras algunas maniobras lograron infiltrarse en la lista de invitados.

-Nombre-dijo un hombre enorme.

-Tsubaki Hanamichi-dijo un castaño vestido de un traje verde esmeralda de peluca rubia.

-Si, pase, siguiente

-Haruka Ryo y ella es Hana Sakuragi disculpe pero ella es muda y yo soy su amiga-dijo un chico de ojos azules de vestido lila y de peluca rojiza respondió por el profesor que tenia un vestido negro y de peluca negra larga, seguramente se preguntaran por que el es mudo pues por que el tiene la voz gruesa así que no tuvieron mas opción que decir que es muda.

-Bien pasen señoritas-dijo el guardaespaldas fijándose el la muda con reojo.

-No diré nada-dijo riendo el castaño con voz fémina.

Ya lo peor de engañar a el guardia pero ahora faltaba reunir a los chicos para escapar al parecer la declaración seria dentro de media hora debían darse prisa.

_Junjou Romántica_

-Usami- sensei ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?-dijo una rubia.

-Bien nos vemos amor-dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla causando de 1 a 100 venas de Misaki si es que entraban.

Ya alejados de la mujer se fueron aun pasillo vació.

-¿Qué sucede por que me trajo aquí?-dijo el escritor con voz sin alma.

-Usagi-san vine a rescatarlo a usted y a los demás…. no vine solo Hiroki-sensei y Shinobu-san vinieron conmigo y Aikawa-san nos esta esperando afuera.

Misaki no se dio cuenta cuando pero fue abrasado por su amante.

-Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas ven hay que reunir con los otros.

-Si.

Dicho eso le dio un corto beso y se fueron

Junjou Egoísta

Una azabache muda se acerco a Nowaki y a su "prometida".

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-dijo Nowaki.

Esta o este tomo su mano y empezó a escribir una frase.

-"Nowaki vine a rescatarte si te atreves a leerlo en voz alta te mato"-dijo rojo.

-¿Qué dice?.

-Es mi paciente, es muda y esta enferma, nos disculpas un momento Lila-san.

-Bien amor-dijo marchándose mientras se iba a charlar con sus invitados.

Ya en el jardín antes de que Nowaki dijera algo recibió una cachetada no muy fuerte de su amante.

-Idiota por que no peleaste o escapaste me tenías preocupado estúpido-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Pero en vez de una explicaron verbal fue besado por su amante profundamente, pero por falta de aire se separaron.

-Hiro-san es peligroso que estés aquí mejor escapas mientras haya tiempo.

-No…

-Hiro-san.

-Mira me vestí de mujer estoy arriesgando mi preciado cuello por salvarte se agradecido idiota-dijo rojo el demonio Kamijou.

-Gracias-dijo sonriéndole con ternura.

-No hay tiempo hay que escapar de aquí ya nos deben de estar esperando los demás-dijo jalándole y saliendo del patio corriendo.

-¿Demás?

-Si Misaki y Shinobu vinieron también-dijo mientras entraban al salón para evitar que los vean.

Junjou Terrorista

-Miyagi-sensei ¿podemos hablar?-dijo una pelirroja al mayor y este se dio cuenta al instante quien era por la mirada que tenia siempre ese niño..

-¿Para que?-dijo con recelo Sara.

-Por un trabajo me da pena hablar de el y debes entenderme-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Si te entiendo, no te preocupes ve a hablar amor nos vemos-dicho eso se fue y estos se dirigieron a un balcón.

-Shinobu-chin es muy peligroso para ti mejor…

-No digas nada Hiroki-sensei y Misaki están conmigo también así que nos escaparemos todos entendiste-dijo sacando de su cartera un plano.

-¿Un plano de esta casa?

-Si, estuve aquí una vez Sara me regalo el mapa de su casa que tiene un paso secreto hacia el parque el parque cierra a la 24:00 y estamos a 23:30 no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo serio pero recibió un caricia en la cabeza como diciendo "Bien planeado" por parte del maestro.

Cuando se encontraron con todos lograron a puño y patada llegar al pasaje secreto pero por mala suerte estaban en una puerta cerrada y les estaban siguiendo los guardias.

-Ahora ¿Cómo salimos?-dijo asustado el ojiesmeralda.

Hiroki-se di cuenta que la puerta aun era estable así que se alejo unos metros de la puerta abriendo una parte de su vestido y corriendo dio una patada de rompió la puerta.

-No haya tiempo corran-dijo llevando se Nowaki consigo que no dejaba de pensar que esa vez que le dio esa patada en la cabeza lo hubiera hecho suave, al gran maestro Usami no le sorprendió en nada pero los otros dos salieron pálidos de ahí.

Tras llegar a la salida solo había una manera saltar al lago y eso hicieron claro al caer los tres ukes sujetaron sus pelucas y permanecieron por un ratio ahí.

-No están señoritas-dijo un tipo enorme.

-¡NO SE ESCAPARON! –gritaron las chicas mientras jalaba sus pañuelos-mejor cancelamos todo antes que la prensa comience a llegar-dijo una de ellas y se fueron limpiando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Ya fuera de peligro salieron corriendo del parque y se entraron en el auto blindado de Aikawa y salieron de ese loco lugar.

_(Parte final se les aconseja leer mientras escuchan el ending de la segunda temporada)_

_Junjou Romántica_

Ya en la residencia Usami.

Llegaron a la casa y directamente se fueron a cambiar y a secarse, rato después…

-Nos vemos-dijo Aikawa-san y se fue dejando solos a la pareja.

-Me alegra que hayas venido por mi, eso significa que te importo mucho-dijo sonriendo el escritor mientras llegaban a la puerta del cuarto de Akihiko.

-Claro sino no me hubiera vestido de mujer para infiltrarme ¿No crees?-dijo sonrojado, para después ser abrazado por el ojivioleta-M…mejor dormimos juntos por si acaso-dijo sintiendo cerca el cuerpo de su amante.

-Me parece excelente-dijo mientras lo guiaba al cuarto para luego cerrar la puerta.

Junjou Egoísta

En el apartamento de la pareja en su habitación. Después de secarse y dejar el vestido en la lavadora y la peluca

-¡Ay! No aprietes tan fuerte-se quejo el mayor.

-Es tu culpa no debiste usar tanta fuerza-regaño el menor

Al parece a Hiro-san se había lastimado el pie después de la patada tan fuerte que uso para romper la puerta.

-Era la única manera se agradecido… mocoso-dijo molesto pero antes de continuar con su excusa fue brazado con suavidad por su amante para recostarlo en la cama.

-Hiro-san Te quiero-dijo acurrucándole en su pecho.

-Yo…también sino no hubiera ido ¿No crees?-dijo algo muy rojo.

-Si.

-Nowaki…tengo sueño y tengo frió-dijo comenzado a cerrar sus ojos para luego se acompañado por su amante, que durmieron abrazados dándose calor el uno del otro

_Junjou Terrorista_

En la casa de el profesor después de secarse y de cambiarse estaban sentados en el sillón blanco tomando un chocolate caliente.

-Fuiste muy listo Shinobu-chin-dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-Gracias por el cumplido pero no hubiera hecho nada si no hubieras estaba conmigo-dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del maestro.

-Gracias-dijo apoyando su cabeza en la el, menor.

_Misión de rescate Cumplido_

_Cambio y Fuera_

_**The End **_


End file.
